List of Avengers members
The Avengers is a team of superheroes in the universe. Over the years it has featured a large number of characters in a variety of combinations. Characters in bold are currently active on the Avengers, Young Avengers, New Avengers, Dark Avengers, Secret Avengers, Avengers Academy, or Uncanny Avengers teams. Founding members All of these members helped form the team in The Avengers vol 1 #1 (September, 1963). 1960s recruits First wave of 1970s recruits Guardians of the Galaxy A group of superheroes from the 31st century, the Guardians of the Galaxy time traveled to the 20th century in (February 1978) and served as honorary members during the Korvac saga. Second wave of 1970s recruits Early 1980s Recruits West Coast Avengers Later 1980s recruits The Great Lakes Avengers A group of second-string heroes who independently formed their own branch of Avengers in (July 1989). Later known as the Lightning Rods, then switched their name back. Briefly known as the Great Lakes Champions and Great Lakes X-Men, the team have since returned to being the Great Lakes Avengers. Early 1990s Recruits Post-''Heroes Return'' members Post Avengers Disassembled recruits (New Avengers) Young Avengers The Young Avengers are a group of powered teenagers who were assembled by the Vision's secret failsafe program. Many of the recruits are connected to the Avengers' history in different and unique ways, while others were heavily inspired by the Avengers' heroics and nobility. The group is officially accepted by the Avengers and have recieved limited heroic and search and rescue training. Post Civil War recruits (New Avengers and Mighty Avengers) Post Secret Invasion recruits (New and Mighty Avengers) Heroic Age Recruits Shattered Heroes Recruits Marvel NOW! Recruits Dark Avengers The Dark Avengers are a team composing mainly of supervillains and characters with "shady" histories that Normon Osborn put together to act as American protectors after being appointed to replace Iron Man rising to power. None of them are seen as real Avengers by the Avenger factions. New Dark Avengers After escaping prison, Osborn assembled a new team of Dark Avengers. 1950s members (June 1978) revealed that a prototype group of Avengers had been formed in 1958 to rescue abducted President Eisenhower from supervillain Yellow Claw. They disbanded upon completing their mission but the issue discussed what would have happened had they continued their activities. They were revealed in to be a parallel world version of the Avengers. It was later revealed that a version of this team did exist in the Marvel Universe and remained together for "several months." They reformed in present day as the Agents of Atlas. See also *Force Works *Marvel Book of the Dead *The Ultimates *West Coast Avengers/Avengers West Coast Bibliography *'The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Avengers 2004' (Marvel Comics) (2004) *'The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Avengers 2005' (Marvel Comics) (2005) References External links *A profile of Anti-Vision *A profile of Moira Brandon *A profile of Gorilla-Man *A profile of the Human Robot *A profile of Leather Boy *A profile of Magdalene *A profile of Marvel Boy *A profile of Namora *A profile of Ravonna Lexus Renslayer *A profile of Squirrel Girl *A profile of Venus Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America